Football jerseys, in order to accommodate wearers of various sizes, are loose fitting to allow the arms and body to move freely without undue resistance from the jersey. A loose fitting jersey, however, exposes loose or hanging material that can be grabbed by an opponent during gameplay (e.g., for tackling). An athlete engaged in an athletic competition such as football or soccer seeks to minimize the opportunity for an opponent to hold onto her uniform in an effort to control the movement of the athlete. Conventional approaches included custom tailoring an ultra-tight-fitting jersey for each individual player and body type, which is time consuming and cost prohibitive.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide an article of apparel that permits wearing by multiple body types while inhibiting grasping by an opponent.